Giselle (Enchanted)
Princess Giselle is the main protagonist of Disney's Enchanted. She was a former member of the Disney Princess franchise. Background Personality At the beginning of the film, she is originally the stereotype of a Disney Princess. Because she lives in the perfect fantasy world of Andalasia, she has barely felt emotions that are rare to the land such as frustration, sadness, and anger, which, of course, are common on Earth. She dreams of having her own Prince Charming, whom she will fall in love with and live happily ever after. She also loves animals, who help her both in Andalasia and on Earth. When she comes to New York City, her experiences in Andalasia make her blind and naïve to the complexity of Earth and she becomes rather scared, distressed and confused during her first night in New York. Her naivety also tends to frustrate Robert, who had agreed to let her stay with him until Edward, her dream prince from Andalasia comes for her. However, over the course of the film, her experiences on Earth with Robert open her up to a more complex world she had never experienced in Andalasia, along with introducing her to emotions such as anger and sadness. She also grows into a mother figure for Robert's daughter, Morgan. Despite maturing over the course of the film, she still retains her innocence, optimism, and kind nature. Hailing from Andalasia, Giselle displays similar traits to the Disney Princesses; Lima describes her as "about 80% Snow White, with some traits borrowed from Cinderella and Aurora... although her spunky attitude comes from Ariel a.k.a. The Little Mermaid." She is "eternally optimistic and romantic" but is also "very independent and true to her convictions". In the climax of the film, Giselle is shown to be brave and courageous and became protective towards Robert during the battle against Queen Narissa in her dragon form. Physical Appearance Giselle is a beautiful young woman with a slender physique, fair skin, long wavy strawberry-blonde hair that reaches below her back and blue-green eyes. Her primary appearance is a hot pink strapless long gown with dark pink ribbons to make it sleeves and she is barefoot. When her marriage with Edward backfires and during her arrival at New York, she wears an elaborate wedding gown with butterfly designs and she also has a golden tiara on her head. In her live-action appearance, the gown she wears is different with the short puffy sleeves are large and the dress skirt from her gown appears to be heavier. When she lives with Robert or going with him, she wears a cyan short sleeved gown with dark cyan ribbon at the center of her bodice and white line on the front dress skirt. She wears white pumps with a matching bow and her long hair is accessorized with a red and yellow ribbon with pink straps hanging loose. Her outfit was crafted by herself using her small animal friends to get some wallpaper designs to make her own dress. She later wears a white casual dress with pink flowery designs and the ribbons on each side to make it short sleeves and her white pumps from her third outfit. When she participates in the King and Queen's Ball and her confrontation against Queen Narissa, she wears a modern type of gown which consists of a purple strapless long gown with golden straps attached to her strapless long gown and pale blue transparent open-toed high heels with dark blue outlines. Her hair is now loose when she wears her outfit. She is later seen in barefoot after she removes her open-toed high heels during the battle against Queen Narissa in her dragon form while wielding Edward's sword as one of her open-toed high heels is later worn by Nancy Tremaine as part of Edward's proposal to marriage. Her open-toed high heels are known as her forgotten shoes. When she becomes the owner of the Andalasia Fashion shop in the ending scene, Giselle wears a pink short sleeved collared corporate dress and matching heels as her hair is tied in a bun. Later when she happily spends with Robert and Morgan as her new family, she wears a light yellow long sleeveless dress with a matching ribbon on the front of her dress and brown sandals. Her hair is now tied in a ponytail. Trivia * The reason she was removed from the lineup was because Disney realized that they were required to pay royalties to Amy Adams for using her image, so that was why they ended up dropping Giselle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:European characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Enchanted characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Strawberry Blondes Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Singing characters Category:Former Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:2000s characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Feminists Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:Danish characters Category:North American characters Category:Norwegian characters Category:Italian characters Category:Irish characters Category:Swiss characters Category:German characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Celtic characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters voiced by Amy Adams Category:Characters portrayed by Amy Adams